narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiroyasha Uchiha
is one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan, residing in Konohagakure, and his only intention is the restoration of the clan, which he inherited from his Great-Grandfather, Madara Uchiha. He is also the leader of Konoha's , being its youngest leader in history; leading at only age 11. Due to his brute destructive strength, he was able to gain the moniker, . Background Early Life Shiroyasha was born into Konohagakure, to a Uchiha Clan's slumper named Shingi, about fourteen years after the . It was stated his mother died during his birth, so he strived only on the love of his father. His father gave him care, and affection, while also sealing a type of "seed", in him. However, growing up with his surroundings, would be able to strip him of all things good. He grew up, tainted, and hated by the entire village, including the elders. This hate started from age two, and it was seemingly determined from his appearance. With nothing going for him other than his father, Shiroyasha could be died any color. After being openly shown to the village by the Hokage, his criticism started pouring in. Each and every villager, calling him a curse to the village. Why? How could they judge someone that had just been born? It was simple. That great surname, but most of all; his cursive white hair. They knew he was young, but all it took, was for his distinct crimson-eye to awaken, and the shinobi world could possibly be at a lower hand once again. At age four, Shiroyasha had already started his training early, prepping himself for his life ahead. High on his trail, were Konoha officials secretly observing his training, keeping up with his progression. During the time of his solo training, Shirouashi encounter a unidentified beast that attacked him. This incident, what was behind the activation of his Sharingan, that unlike others, sprouted into three tomoes. At this time, he and his "cousin" Raigo, had been consistently keeping up with each other as well. Training to never let up with the other, the two were nearly neck to neck. Shiroyasha was then promoted to genin at age 5, then to chūnin at age 6. His skills were on a completely different level, and by unknown means. Again the two entered a state of training. Watching them, again, were the officials of the village. During a spar, that village were "scoping" them out. Shiroyasha slipped up, and showed his Sharingan to Raigo, and of course the information was relayed instantly. The secrete society, were the name of the people that were watching over Shiroyasha, and together they came up with an abrupt decision. The new coup d'état, with only one goal. "Kill the White-Haired threat." A dark night, Shiroyasha was out with Raigo alone, the two training in a sense, but not, all at the same time. Quickly, Shiroyasha was able to sense that things weren't right, a deduction he was easily capable of making. Soon, from west of himself, a stream of rock came hurling at him, like a bullet being shot from a gun. Luckily able to dodge, Shiroyasha was also able to save Raigo. As the two stood to their feet, they faced four shinobi, each bearing the headbands from the Land of Daylight. The four shinobi managed to push Shiroyasha into a corner, separating him from Raigo. Two for Shiroyasha, two for Raigo. Having no time to waste, Shiroyasha quickly began his assault on the two shinobi, taking one out with ease, while the other seemingly have him a hard time. Raigo on the other hand, completely struggled, and while trying to see how Shiroyasha was doing found himself stabbed. Looking over, Shiroyasha saw everything, and as he took a pause the man he faced, sliced his arm. Shiroyasha however shook it offShiroyasha Uchiha#Taijutsu, and ultimately killed him. Rushing over to where Raigo was, the two men hand their blades up. Just before he could reach them, blood splattered all over the area. Some even falling to Shiroyasha's face, causing him to stop in his tracks, then falling to his face. Passed out he laid there, the constant memories of himself and Raigo played through his head like a tape recording. This however, was until he was approached by the two men. Looking up, his eyes were barely open, hearing the words: kill him, flow out, his body began to jump as if it were on its own. Filled with tears they were shut tight. Standing up, he took the first man out by burning him alive. The other looked at the boy's face, it covered in blood, using the tears as a stream. Upon this sight the man dropped his sword, and took off in the opposing direction. Shiroyasha was determined not to allow him to escape, opened his eyes revealing a new pattern, extremely different from his basic Sharingan. With a simple focus, Shiroyasha began to swirl the space around him, causing the man to disappear from the face of the world. The Genin, Chūnin, then Jōnin Leader of the ANBU Personality Appearance Abilities It is obvious Shiroyasha is extremely skilled, as he was appointed captain of Konoha's ANBU at age 11. While only 6, people, while they didn't like him, had set extremely high expectations for him. Only assuring his prodigious capability. Shiroyasha as seen, was able to defeat many adult high level shinobiShiroyasha Uchiha#Background of Sunagakure. He can even you around with his opponents, before even using just half of his strength, just to see the set standards of his opponents. During his meeting with the Keikage, he was able to impress the man, with using only one style of fighting. Chakra and Life Force Shiroyasha's level of chakra, was off the charts. Even matching a baby that had a sealed in them. This was part of the reasoning why the people of Konoha feared he'd been a possible Transmigrant of . As most would think his chakra to be evil, it was instead stated to be extremely pure. Upon saying this, there was no negative nor positive comment of what they meant by pure. However, his father was told he'd find out in the near future. As stated, his reserves are extremely high and dense, so much, that he was able to preform the Shadow Clone Technique, over seven times during the chūnin exams. He is able to even cause mini quakes with just the exertion if his chakra. During one of his battles against, Yura Getsu, he was able to fend him off for a total of thirty six hours, while only a chūnin. Hand Seals Shiroyasha uses many techniques that require hand seals, and as so, has became very efficient in preforming them. He can weave seals so fast, that they appear as blurry images to the naked eye of his opponents. He was also shown being able to preform zone-handed hand seals on numerous occasions. It seems he can even take his opponents hands, when clashed with them, and used their hand as the other half to preform hand seals with. Techniques that use very many hand seals, he has been able to drop them down to at least one hand seal, or even none at all. Being one who uses the Fire Release all over, lost of his sign combinations contain the "Tiger" hand seal. Sensory Perception Taijutsu With extensive knowledge in the field, Shiroyasha, sometimes prefers to use this style, at least until he sees his opponents getting serious. He has even shown a extravagant level of skill in Taijutsu. Even to a degree, that Shiroyasha is capable of fooling his opponents into thinking taijutsu is his only form of fighting. This expands out to his extreme level of versatility, at which he adapted from his father. He was even able to fend off an entire squad of Land of Rice shinobi, with utter ease. Being able to remove their use of , and still fight others. He was even seen being able to use one hand, to fight one shinobi, and another hand to fend of a whole different one. He seemingly has a complete disregard of pain. As when he was 12, he was stabbed by a Sungakure-nin in the chest, yet still being able to fight, without letting out a grunt. A feature inherited from his linage. Shiroyasha uses a unique style of taijutsu, otherwise known as the Capoeira. This fighting style, is what got him the moniker, . However, instead of consistently wanting attack, the Capoeira revolves around waiting for the perfect time to strike your opponents down. It's going hand to hand, then sub-sequentially getting an opponent g to take a foe down. Shiroyasha, is even able to fight off against other clansmenSharingan Collision, who are skilled in taijutsu, as well as being a wielder of the Sharingan. The eye that can follow movements, before they have even thought them seemed like nothing when using this fighting style. While fast on his feet Alpha began to get a level of arrogance, and Shiroyasha was quick to attempt to show him up. In the mist of hand to hand and trade off of blows, Shiroyasha jumped to his hands, and began to fight Alpha with only his feet. Spinning like a helicopter's blades, his style became nearly unpredictable. The style itself isn't what makes it so deadly, but it is indeed Shirouasha's very own speed and strength. Ninjutsu Being reknowned as one of the most powerful in ninjutsu, Shiroyasha is capable of using many of the classified techniques.He can apply basic shape transformation, and is able to preform nearly all basic shinobi skills, that are taught in the academy. He learned to teleport, a set distance just after he was promoted to chūnin. As means for extra help in battle, Shiroyasha, is able to summon shadow clones, to his aide, and effective fight with him for many different reasons. These go for, diversions, fonder, or even just to by time if he is planning on using something that would need time inorder to prepare. His chakra control, was on a level of it's own, which was how he was able to learn the Rasengan extremely early on. While being able to use shape transformation, he is also able to preform the Transformation Technique, upon his own natural skill. Nature Transformation Born into the Uchiha, Shiroyasha has an affinity for the Fire Release. At age three, he was able to knead just enough chakra to preform one of the clans most elite technique at least twice before feeling exhaustion. He can also preform wide covering flames, while he was only six. Being one that usually can hold a long battle, Shiroyasha uses techniques that inflict a burn as the battle draws out. with his affinity nature, he has taken his fire release to a completely new level. His basic fire prowess, we're acknowledge by even , as he was able to destroy a full earth enhanced wall of protection. Even so, he is able to create his very own wall of flames, that he uses as protection, that can cover hold out against three average Water Release users. Shiroyasha, has a unique set of flames at which he calls them the White Flames. Fire Release, that has the white color in it. These flames, can easily be mixed/or related to the colored Lightning ReleaseBlack Lightning, that the Hidden Cloud uses. However, unlike their colored lightning, the White Flames, actually do have special abilities. Space—Time Ninjutsu His knowledge on isn't as wide ranged, but he makes the most of it. His father, a master in the field, managed to teach Shiroyasha his primary technique the Flying Thunder God Technique. It took quite some time, but by age of 14, he managed to use the technique at his own free will. However, he is limited, and because so, he was unable to create his own branched techniques. Even so, he tried creating his own dimension like his father, but failed. Looking to use his dad's, Shingi denied him access, for his own reasoning. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Other Skills Shiroyasha has a unique way of displaying his skills. As he is able to work in perfect harmony with people he's been paired with for the first time in his life. He can also preform a high leveled technique, granted by his clan, known as the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, which allows him to keep targets out of the way, and burns them if they attempt to touch the barrier. He can also preform closely accurate predictions to the utmost degree. He can also sense, opponents with just a natural instinct without the need of the technique. He can also drag out the chakra of his opponents, and add it to his very own storage, and be able to completely remove their will. Lastly, Shiroyasha's body has a natural ability to heal himself. The reasoning is unknown, but the speculation could come from his father's ability to instantly heal himself, without the need of a single hand seal. Intelligence Strategy and Deception Learning Capabilities Knowledge Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Side Storyline = |-| Roleplays = * Fire, Fire, Everywhere!: On his off day, Shiroyasha decides to visit the Keikage, and learn more versatility in the Fire Release. This however, would later turn into a full fledged training exercise. * Unrelenting Sword Savages: |-| Creation and Concept Quotes (Shiroyasha to Shiro Sentako) "Well, I am a "one-trick pony" when it comes down to nature. But I'm sure, like my flames, I can put people through hell with them. Let's remember. It's much more difficult to spread the balance and usage of the styles out if there are so many. In the field of flames, I am able to make so much happen, and others are left thinking how. With a simple technique, I can take out buildings as large as the ones in Amegakure." (Shiroyasha to Ri Shimura) "Move! Don't waste your time healing me with that excuse for ! It's only something that will delay destiny for a while, and weaken you in the process. I can heal on my own." Trivia * Shiroyasha shares his birthday with the user's significant other. ** He shares his personality with the author in real life. Extremely hard to figure out, and never giving up. * Shiroyasha not only has the same name as , but also uses many of his visual images. * If Shiroyasha had a Databook, it would say: ** Shiroyasha's hobbies are reading history, training with Zetsu, and moving. ** Shiroyasha wishes to fight Sigma Uchiha, as well as . ** Shiroyasha has completed ___ missions: 10 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 22 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 2 S-rank. ** Shiroyasha's favorite phrase is "Let's Dance" (レッツダンス, Rettsu Dansu), which refers to him ready to fight. References Category:Uchiha Clan Category:ANBU